Find the Claw: Vocaloid Edition
by Harukaze Kagura
Summary: Para Vocaloid yang bosan akhirnya memutuskan untuk bermain Werewolf untuk mengisi waktu. Tapi, siapa yang harus menjadi Werewolf nya? *summary nya…TT* *Yang suka kisah misteri tanpa adanya korban tewas silahkan mampir #ditabok*


**Disclaimer: Vocaloid is belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media Rate: K+/T (Jaga-jaga aja deh)**

 **Genre: Mistery, Parody, Humor (garing)**

 **Warning: Gaje, OOC atau tidak ya…No pair (diusahakan), nista, ga niat buat humor, sok-sokan misterius(?), dan berbagai kenistaan lainnya… Fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman sendiri dalam bermain Werewolf. Jika penasaran dengan game nya, silahkan cek gugel~ *oy***

 **Character: Hatsune Miku**  
 **Kagamine Rin**  
 **Kagamine Len**  
 **Megurine Luka**  
 **KAITO**  
 **MEIKO**  
 **Gumi/Megpoid**  
 **Kamui Gakupo**  
 **IA**  
 **Mayu**  
 **Leon**  
 **Lily**  
 **Miki**  
 **Hiyama Kiyoteru**  
 **Saito Yuuma**

 **Masih niat baca? Ya udah monggo~**

* * *

Di suatu hari yang cerah tapi agak mendung sedikit, di dalam sebuah rumah besar yang diketahui sebagai tempat tinggal para Vocaloid yang kini sedang dalam masa gabut-gabutnya karena tidak ada kegiatan apapun.

Terlihat Megurine Luka sedang misuh-misuh menghitung persediaan tuna kalengnya, kemudian Gumi dan Mayu yang sedang main Mobail Lejens, tak jauh dari mereka juga ada Hiyama Kiyoteru sedang membersihkan lensa kacamatanya sambil menggumamkan lagu yang tidak author ketahui, IA yang sedang menonton Drama Korea(?), juga ada Kamui Gakupo yang sedang tepar di sofa dengan posisi tidur yang author jamin akan merusak imej nya sebagai samurai keren berambut duta shampoo jika fans-fansnya melihat.

Lalu di samping sofa ada Miki yang sedang makan parfait campur saus Tabasco, Kaito yang mojok menikmati es krim cup nya yang ke-7(?), Meiko yang kini sudah nge-fly (baca: mabuk) sambil nyanyiin lagu Senbonzakura asal-asalan, kemudian si quartet blonde, Leon dan Kagamine Rin sedang main Patty Cake, serta Kagamine Len dan Lily yang asik main Janken dengan masing-masing tangan memegang pisang dan lemon. Tak lupa Saito Yuuma, hanya duduk saja di ruang tamu sambil memandangi tingkah laku absurd para Vocaloid lainnya.

"Oy…kalian ga bosen nih? Beberapa hari belakangan ini kita kerjaannya begini terus…udah kayak pengangguran," pemuda bersurai pink itu akhirnya berbicara.

"Yah, mau gimana lagi. Kita kan belum ada panggilan dari master untuk menyanyikan lagu barunya jadi yah…gini deh," ucap Mayu seadanya disambung teriakan "Stun stun!" dari Gumi yang keasikan dengan game nya.

Yuuma mendesah, merasa bosan.

"Kalo begini sih mending aku keluar saja dan cari jodoh ya…capek juga kelamaan jomblo begini. Seandainya saja cewek-cewek disini ada yang waras sedikit…" gumam Yuuma ngenes.

Suasana kembali hening untuk beberapa menit, sampai akhirnya suara pintu yang dibanting dengan keras mengalihkan pandangan semua Vocaloid (minus Gakupo) ke arah pintu, yang baru saja diperlakukan dengan kasar tanpa adanya Hak Asasi Pintu oleh seorang gadis berambut toska yang diikat _twintail_.

 _"Tadaima~~~"_ ucap gadis itu, Hatsune Miku dengan semangatnya. Mungkin sudah kebiasaan karena sering manggung.

"Miku-nee, kasihan pintunya. Nanti engselnya rusak dan diomelin master, gimana?" sahut Rin sweatdrop.

"Iya, iya maaf," Miku cekikikan, entah apa yang lucu, kemudian berjalan cepat menuju ruang tengah.

"Daripada kita bosan karena ga ada kegiatan, gimana kalo kita main ini aja?" usul Miku sambil mengeluarkan satu pak kartu dari dalam saku roknya.

"Apa itu? Permainan kartu lagi?" tanya IA.

"Hehehe, ini bukan permainan kartu biasa. Nama permainan ini adalah Werewolf. Salah satu dari kita yang mendapat peran sebagai Werewolf akan memburu pemain lainnya kemudian membunuhnya, dan pemain yang tersisa harus menemukan Werewolf nya sebelum semua pemain dibunuh," jelas Miku.

"Wait wait, jadi kita harus saling membunuh nih maksudnya?" Gumi mengambil kesimpulan dengan wajah merinding.

"Yah…ga mati beneran tau. Pemain yang mati dibunuh Werewolf berarti dikeluarkan dari permainan, dan jika Werewolf berhasil membunuh semua pemain, dia lah yang menang. Tapi jika Werewolf berhasil ditangkap oleh pemain lain, maka Werewolf yang kalah," jelas Miku lagi.

"Hmm…kedengarannya menarik. Jadi ini…semacam kisah misteri gitu ya?" komentar Leon.

"Iya, jadi kalo bermain ini, kita tidak boleh percaya pada siapapun selain diri sendiri…" bisik Miku dengan mata memicing sok misterius.

"Ya udah deh. Daripada ga ada kegiatan aku main deh," ucap Kaito.

"Aku juga," sambung Luka setelah menyimpan kembali semua tunanya entah dimana.

"Oke…daritadi aku juga kalah terus jadi aku ikut deh," ucap Gumi disambung anggukan dari Mayu yang duduk disampingnya.

"Oke, aku dan Leon juga akan ikut," ucap Lily.

"Aku juga. Kedengarannya menyenangkan," sambung Len.

"Kalo Len ikut, aku juga deh," ucap Rin.

"Baiklah, siapa aja nih yang mau ikut?" tanya Miku.

"Hik! Kelihatannya kita semua…hik…ikut~" seru Meiko sambil mengangkat botol sake nya tinggi-tinggi.

"Err…Meiko-nee memangnya tau kita sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya Len sweatdrop.

"Mmm…" Meiko memasang pose berpikir, meski tampak sangat tidak cocok dengan mata sayu dan muka merahnya yang sesekali diiringi suara cegukan.

"Menangkap kadal?" ucapnya dengan senyum ceria.

"Aduh…ayo, kau harus cuci muka dulu," Miki menyeret Meiko yang protes karena harus meninggalkan sake nya.

"Oke…? Kelihatannya mereka main juga. Yuuma, Kiyoteru-san, IA, kalian gimana?" tanya Miku lagi.

"Mmm…boleh lah untuk mengisi waktu," ucap IA.

"Yep, aku juga," sambung Yuuma.

"Kelihatannya permainan ini tidak berbahaya jadi aku ikut deh," ucap Kiyoteru setelah memasang kembali kacamatanya.

"Yosh! Kalo begitu sudah diputuskan ya~!" seru Miku dengan semangat.

"Tunggu, Gakupo gimana?" Gumi menunjuk ke arah Gakupo yang masih terbang ke alam mimpi.

"Bangunkan aja. Aku yakin dia pasti mau ikut setelah dikasih terong bakar(?)," ucap Luka santai.

"Kalo begitu…sebelum main kita harus menentukan dulu siapa GM nya," ucap Miku.

"GM?" beo semua yang ada di ruangan itu (minus Gakupo yang masih tepar, juga Miki dan Meiko yang belum kembali dari dapur).

"Iya. Game Master. Semacam narrator…err…orang yang mengatur jalannya permainan. Jadi, dia kayak ikutan tapi tidak terlibat dalam alur cerita gitu," jelas Miku.

"Hoo…narrator ya. Kelihatannya kita semua yang ada disini ingin bermain jadi akan sulit menentukan siapa GM nya," gumam Luka.

"Aku tau. Ajak Master saja, dia pasti mau membantu," usul Rin sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Ide bagus, Rin-chan. Kalo begitu ayo temani aku pergi menemui master," ucap Miku sebelum beranjak menuju kamar sang master diikuti Rin dan Len.

.

.

.

.

.

Singkat cerita (karena Author males *dihajar*), Miku menjelaskan apa itu Werewolf secara detail pada sang master yang sedang bengong didepan computer.

"Hoo…jadi kalian mau aku yang menjadi narrator yang mengatur jalannya permainan Werewolf kalian ini?" Master akhirnya mengambil kesimpulan.

"Iya, soalnya hanya master yang bisa~" bujuk Miku.

"Hmm…ya udah. Sekali-sekali aku ikutan aja deh. Lagipula aku ini memang master kalian jadi tidak masalah," ucap Master sambil mematikan komputernya.

"Iyey~ _arigatou_ Master~ kalo begitu ayo kita segera temui yang lain!" seru Miku kemudian berlari keluar sambil menarik tangan Rin dan Len kelewat semangat sampai diprotes oleh si pemilik tangan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Semuanya, Master setuju untuk ikut gabung. Jadi kita semua bisa main!" ucap Miku semangat.

"Ohh~ baguslah. Aku jadi tak sabar," ucap Kaito.

"Kalo begitu ayo segera kita mulai," ucap Meiko yang sudah tidak mabuk lagi, sambil duduk disamping Gakupo yang baru saja siuman.

Akhirnya, para Vocaloid kemudian duduk melingkar di lantai ruang tamu, dengan Master mereka berdiri di tengah-tengah sambil memegang kartu Werewolf milik Miku.

"Oke, permainan Werewolf ini minimal dimainkan oleh 5 orang, dan maksimal lebih dari 40 orang. Karena disini ada 15 orang, kartu yang akan digunakan adalah 15, dan Werewolf akan diperankan oleh dua orang karena jumlah pemain sudah melebihi 8 orang," jelas Master, dibalas anggukan mengerti oleh para Vocaloid.

"Baiklah, kalo begitu, permainan Werewolf ronde pertama, dimulai!" komando sang master kemudian segera meletakkan 15 kartu di atas lantai secara acak dan diambil satu per satu oleh para pemain.

Bagaimana para Vocaloid akan memainkan game ini?

Siapa yang akan mati (baca: keluar)pertama, dan siapakah Werewolf nya?

Silahkan nantikan di chapter berikutnya~!

* * *

 **Oke, gaje. Apaan sih ini sebenarnya? Hahaha…maafkan Author yang gaje dan membuat ini. BTW, ini fict pertama saya dan juga saya masih pemula di fandom Vocaloid (dasar musiman) jadi mohon bantuannya kalo ada kesalahan teknis mengenai para Vocaloid disini senpai sekalian~ *bungkuk-bungkuk***

 **Yak itu aja, dari saya~ sebelum pamit. Ini adalah 15 kartu yang akan digunakan oleh para Vocaloid bermain, dan readers sekalian juga akan ikut mencaritahu siapa pelaku pembunuhan itu juga ya~ ^^ douzo lihat dibawah~**

 **Card:**

 **Werewolf (2 orang): Pemeran utama sekaligus antagonis, mereka keluar dimalam hari untuk memangsa pemain lain yang tertidur. Di siang hari, mereka akan berpura-pura menjadi warga desa biasa jadi akan sulit menemukan mereka. Untuk menjadi Werewolf juga harus bisa acting sebagus mungkin agar tidak dicurigai, atau singkatnya, bermuka dua :v.**

 **Villagers (3 orang): Villagers adalah warga desa biasa yang tugasnya ikut menyelidiki siapa Werewolf itu. Kebanyakan pemain yang mendapat kartu Villagers biasanya akan menganggap diri mereka sial, karena pada dasarnya Villagers hanyalah pemain yang tidak punya peran dan hanya bisa pasrah menunggu waktunya dibunuh :'3. Jumlah villagers itu tergantung pemain. Jika pemain hanya 5 orang, biasanya villagers hanya satu atau bahkan tak digunakan sama sekali.**

 **Seer: Seer tugasnya adalah menerawang. Dia adalah satu-satunya pemain yang bisa mencaritahu siapa Werewolf dengan menerawangnya di malam hari. Jika Seer menerawang orang yang tepat, maka GM akan memberitahu status orang itu dengan suara, mau pun kode jari (W untuk Werewolf dan V untuk Villagers).**

 **Guardian: Guardian adalah pemeran utama ketiga setelah Werewolf dan Seer. Guardian tugasnya adalah melindungi, atau menyelamatkan orang itu dari terkaman Werewolf. Namun, jika Guardian menunjuk pemain yang salah, Werewolf tetap akan bisa memangsa. Ngomong-ngomong, biasanya orang (termasuk Author) yang mendapat kartu Guardian malah lebih memilih menyelamatkan diri sendiri supaya tidak mati dibunuh Werewolf :v *Egois*.**

 **Hunter: Meski namanya Hunter, pemain yang mendapat kartu Hunter ini bukannya memburu Werewolf, tapi Hunter adalah orang yang tidak bisa mati sendirian. Jadi seandainya dia yang dimangsa oleh Werewolf atau di eksekusi oleh penduduk desa disiang hari, maka Hunter harus menunjuk satu pemain untuk ikut mati bersamanya. Singkatnya, Hunter itu jones. Mati pun ga mau sendirian *plak*.**

 **Drunker: Drunker memiliki peran hampir mirip dengan Guardian, yaitu menyelamatkan orang dari Werewolf. Drunker akan mabuk di malam hari, kemudian memilih salah satu pemain untuk ikut dengannya mabuk-mabukkan. Jika Drunker memilih pemain yang tepat, maka Werewolf akan gagal memangsanya. (Gimana mau dimangsa, orangnya aja ga ada, udah di seret duluan ama pemabuk :v), namun Drunker hanya punya dua kesempatan untuk mabuk, jadi Drunker harus mempergunakan kesempatannya dengan baik.**

 **Thief: Thief adalah pencuri. Perannya adalah di malam hari dia menukar kartu miliknya sendiri dengan kartu pemain lain. Jika dia berhasil mendapatkan kartu pemain yang dipilih, otomatis Thief dan pemain tersebut akan bertukar peran.**

 **Witch: Witch adalah penyihir yang tergantung sama pemainnya, mau jadi penyihir jahat atau baik. Witch bisa menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menghidupkan pemain yang sudah mati, atau membunuh pemain yang masih hidup. Namun, Witch hanya punya satu kali kesempatan menggunakan kekuatannya jadi Witch juga harus berhati-hati membuat pilihan.**

 **Deseased: Deseased adalah warga desa yang terkena penyakit aneh. Jika Werewolf memangsanya, maka Werewolf akan kenyang dua kali dan tidak perlu mencari mangsa di malam berikutnya. Jadi, Deseased itu adalah pemain yang akan mengorbankan nyawanya untuk satu nyawa yang lain :'3.**

 **Ghost: Ghost, adalah hantu yang netral. Pemeran Ghost akan mati dimalam kedua dengan sendirinya, kemudian akan bergentayangan di siang hari sambil memberi petunjuk mengenai identitas Werewolf dengan inisial huruf, namun bukan inisial nama, tetapi inisial yang berkaitan dengan orang tersebut, misalnya warna kesukaan, lagu kesukaan, pekerjaan, sifat, ciri khas, makanan kesukaan, dan lain sebagainya.**

 **The Trickster: Bisa dibilang, The Trickster adalah pemain yang paling berbahaya, bahkan lebih berbahaya dari Werewolf. Trickster tidak punya peran khusus, sama seperti villagers biasa. Tapi ketika akan di eksekusi, The Trickster otomatis akan menang karena di dalam tubuhnya terpasang bom yang akan menewaskan seluruh penduduk desa termasuk si Werewolf. Jadi, biasanya pemeran The Trickster akan bertindak mencurigakan agar dituduh sebagai Werewolf dan akhirnya memenangkan seluruh permainan seorang diri.**

 **Spellcaster: Spellcaster…bisa dibilang adalah peran yang paling kurang kerjaan. Tugasnya adalah membungkam salah satu pemain yang tertidur di malam hari, sehingga disiang hari tidak bisa ikut berdiskusi mengenai siapa Werewolf atau tidak bisa melakukan pembelaan ketika dituduh, membuat orang itu bisa dengan mudah di eksekusi karena tidak bisa berbicara :'3.**

 **Oke, sampai disitu saja. Author bakalan update tergantung respon readers deh. Soalnya saya sibuk ujian sih… *Kalo ujian ngapain buat ff?* hehehe…tapi tetep bakalan update kok. Ya udah, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~ bye~**

 **Review please~?**


End file.
